I am real: a PokePasta By Michaelmaxoo.exe
It was a peaceful day in Pallet Town, I can finally get a new pokemon! i said as i got out of bed, i cant wait! i rushed down stairs with my things, i told my mother id be heading out to get my first pokemon, she said be safe Ryan. Ok mother, i said as i ran out the door, i walked into professor oak's lab. Hi Professor Oak im here for my first pokemon! I see that child i have 1 pokemon its a charamander. Thanks! i said as i left the lab. i caught a ratatta and a pikachu in Viridian Forest i like my pokemon I arrived in vermillion city an i heared screaming- then silence... i was attacked by a dark figure... i blacked out. 25 YEARS LATER Im finally at the elite four I was set. i have the perfect team of 6. A mewtwo,charizard,rayquaza,moltres,giratina,and a shiny mew. I saw something strange before i closed my bag but i reopened it to see something unusual. I saw that my pokemon had levels on there pokeballs, which professor oak told me that didn't exist. After i closed my bag, i wasnt at the elite four anymore. I was in an orange room with a hidden entrance. I entered it i wad in a Blood Crimson Recd room with dead pokemon every where. After that i felt a cold chill go down my spine as my legs were walking on there own. I passed out on a dead snorlax soon after. I woke up in a black room with only 1 huge light i saw a face and hands lok i was in a device i tried to talk to the person. I said "Hey kid where am i." he made a scared expression on his face He responded "Is this a hacked version of pokemon red?". I said "Listen to me this isnt a game, im real like you can you, please help me get out of here, this might look like a game but im real like you,please help me he is coming. The only way to get me out of here is to find an orange ladder thats made of rope. When you get half way up as fast as you can make charizard use cut on the rope below me". He responded "Im playing this on a DS though." I said "After Charizard uses cut i need to to move me to the very top of the ladder. After i get to the top an everything goes black you'll feel some wind, after that shut off your DS and break the game and throw it away." "How Do i Know i can trust you" He said" "Just p-please Do this for me" i respnded *Tears Fall* "HURRY HE IS HERE." *cry* "ok ill Sprint" he said as i was going up the ladder. "Charizard Use Cut!" *echo* "Oh no" i said frightened He saw it to, a bunch of dead pokemon were climbing the ladder. "Mewtwo use *SCREEEEECH* the kids game crashed and he didnt hear what ryan said He rebooted the game and saw ryan had died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he said. "HAHAHAHA HAVEING FUN LIGHT!" Just as light turned arount he screamed and said "HOW DO YOU KNOWW MY NAME!" after that he passed out he woke up and stood up scared, panting he realized he got up, but not his body he quickily jumped when he saw what looked like red's face and he realized it was just the ghost of ryan. Ryan Smiled Wider than anything he smiled so wide (Will be in summary). "WHY DID YOU LET ME ROT HERE."."L-l-listen my game cr-." light woke up on a table tied to it. Ryan/RED?!?!?, dug his fingernails deep into lights headhe screamed in pain *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA* no one heard him inside the infininte void."HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "DIE YOU PIECE OF TRASH!", "CHARIZARD USE CUT!". "AAAH!"Lights legs were cut clean off *Pokemon Cry* "HAHA HYPNO USE HYPNOSIS!"."LIGHT I COMMAND YOU. TO STAB YOUR STOMACH WITHT HIS KNIFE!". *ShinK!* *stab* *stab* *stab"YOU ARE NOW DEAD HAHAHAHA" Category:Shitpasta Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game